Hen-Koi
by Aquaflew
Summary: Natsu selalu mendapati dirinya dikerjai. Sebenarnya ulah siapakah itu? AU. MC. Warning inside. Saya terkena wb.. Gomennasai minna...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ini adalah fic yang saya buat dari manga "Hen Koi! The After School Diary" yang sedikit rombakan berdasarkan imajinasi saya. Saya tidak menggunakannya untuk mencari keuntungan komersial/materil. Hanya menyalurkan imajinasi. Enjoy~**

* * *

Hen-Koi

by

 **Aquaflew**

.

Fairy Tail (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Hen Koi! The After School Diary, Yuuhi no Ochiru Jikan (c) **Azuma and Tesshin**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, DLDR dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai

Chapter 1

* * *

 **[Natsu PoV]**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berangkat menuju _Fairy Tail High School_. Udara pagi sangat dingin meskipun ini adalah musim panas. Aku memang tidak membawa syal atau jaket tebal, karena aku yakin cuaca akan sangat panas pada siang hari, seperti kemarin. Aku menyentuh perutku yang berbunyi. Aku sedikit lapar. Hari ini aku bahkan mengorbankan sarapan dan susu hangat yang telah di siapkan _Kaa_ - _san._ Semua untuk mencegah hal _itu_.

Aku sampai di ruang kelas 2-C yang masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, orang lain mungkin masih dirumah dan bermimpi. Kelas kami memiliki dua pintu masuk yang terpisah. Pintu bagian kanan yang ketika kau membukanya akan langsung berhadapan dengan meja guru dan papan tulis. Sedangkan pintu bagian kiri adalah pintu yang menuju barisan kursi belakang. Aku membuka pintu masuk bagian kiri. Aku duduk di bangku urutan paling belakang deretan tengah, lalu memeriksa meja dan tempat dudukku. Aku mendengus kesal.

Sial, hal _itu_ terjadi lagi.

"Cih menyebalkan." Aku memandang alat tulis di tanganku yang menjadi kotor dan sedikit berlendir. Tidak hanya itu, kursiku juga ada noda basah dan kotor dengan bau yang sedikit aneh.

Aku menggenggam erat beberapa alat tulis di tanganku dan berpaling menuju pintu keluar. Aku berjalan cepat memburu toilet laki-laki, menyalakan kran air, dan berusaha mencuci beberapa alat tulis ditanganku. Cih, lendirnya sudah sebagian mengering. Mencuci alat tulis membuatnya semakin tidak layak dipakai. Dengan kesal, aku membuang alat tulis itu di tempat sampah dekat pintu.

Sial, sial, sial.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Siapa yang menjahiliku? Aku bahkan sudah berangkat pagi agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali, tapi ternyata tempat duduk dan alat tulisku tetap saja menjadi kotor. Padahal hari sebelumnya tidak. Ini menjengkelkan.

Sebulan ini, setiap pagi, aku selalu mendapati tempat dudukku bermasalah. Aku tidak tahu ini ulah siapa, yang pasti ini keterlaluan. Seminggu lalu aku mendapati baju olah ragaku terdapat noda yang berbau aneh. Lalu hari berikutnya buku matematika milikku lengket dan lusuh. Beberapa hari kemudian ujung meja dan kursiku terdapat cairan lengket dan noda. Hari ini alat tulisku menjadi kotor dan berlendir. Alat tulis sudah menjadi target berhari-hari, dan aku terus membuangnya karena kotor.

* * *

"Gray, pinjami aku pena."

"Hah? Kau ini tiap hari pinjam!" ujar Gray sewot.

"Cerewet. Aku pinjam padamu baru kemarin dan hari ini."

"Nih. Kalau besok pinjam lagi aku tagih uang sewa."

Aku menerima pena dari Gray tanpa menjawab. Malas menanggapi. Meskipun Gray seperti itu, aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Gray sendiri sudah menjadi sahabat _rival_ ku sejak kecil.

Awalnya aku memperhatikan _sensei_ di depan kelas, tapi kemudian aku memikirkan kejadian pagi ini. Aku, Natsu si pria pembuat onar, setiap pagi mendapati tempat dudukku bermasalah. Ada yang menjahiliku. Aku bisa saja membentak seluruh kelas untuk membuat pelakunya muncul. Tapi pertemuanku dengan Loki kemarin membuatku berubah pikiran…

 **~Flashback~**

" _Natsu, kau habis sama cewek mana?"_

" _Hah?" aku sedang sibuk membersihkan kursi dan sebagian lantai yang kotor. Malas mendengarkan ucapan si jingga_ playboy _, Loki. Topiknya selalu saja tentang perempuan._

" _Oi, oi. Nat, cewek mana yang mau denganmu?" pancing Loki._

" _Berisik. Aku tidak dengan cewek manapun, sialan." Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan bertukar tempat duduk dengan seseorang, untuk membuktikan apakah aku benar-benar dijahili._

" _Masa sih, Nat?" Loki mendekat dan mengendus-enduskan hidungnya di dekatku. Ini membuatku mundur akibat risih. "Tapi kau dan tempat dudukmu bau orgasme cewek"_

 **W.T.F**

 _Aku langsung mendongak dan menatap Loki._

" _HAH?" si sinting ini ngomong apa sih? Orgasme? Cewek?_

 _Loki tertawa. Mungkin karena melihat ekspresi wajahku. "Iya ini bau cairan cinta cewek. Kau nggak percaya? Aku sudah sering merasakannya," ujar Loki dengan seringai mesum._

 _Loki mengaduh kesakitan ketika aku menginjak kakinya. Lelucon macam apa ini. Si mesum Loki memang sudah meniduri banyak wanita, tapi mana mungkin ini bau orgasme cewek? Tapi jika ucapan Loki benar, itu berarti ada cewek yang orgasme di tempat dudukku berkali-kali selama satu bulan ini?_ **WTH** _ **.**_ **Cewek gila** _mana yang melakukan hal itu?_

 _ **~End of**_ _ **flashback~**_

Setelah aku pikir kembali, mungkin saja ucapan Loki benar. Lendir yang sedikit basah itu memang seperti cairan dari alat genital perempuan. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah… _Siapa?_ Apakah salah satu dari para perempuan di kelasku? Tapi perempuan yang ada di kelasku tidak ada yang gila.

"Heartfilia, silahkan jawab soal di papan tulis," suara _Sensei_ di depan menyadarkanku.

"Baik, _Sensei_ ," jawab suara lembut di barisan depan.

Aku menatap depan kelas. Seorang gadis berhelaian pirang panjang berdiri dari bangkunya. Gerakannya yang anggun sanggup membuatnya mendapat banyak perhatian. Lucy Heartfilia, gadis yang cerdas dan ramah. Ia menduduki peringkat umum ke dua setelah Levy McGarden. Lucy termasuk dalam jajaran lima gadis populer. Ia termasuk gadis yang paling diincar para laki-laki karena memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan rendah hati. Selain itu… mungkin karena dadanya yang terhitung besar.

Biang onar sepertiku mengetahui banyak hal tentang gadis? Well, salahkan teman berantemku, Gray dan Loki yang suka sekali menggosip di dekat telingaku. Mereka sangat berisik dan menyebalkan. Gray sudah memiliki pacar, Loki memiliki banyak pacar, dan temanku yang lain, Gajeel, sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Hanya karena memiliki gadis di samping mereka, aku menjadi bahan ejekan. Well, aku belum punya pacar. Tidak usah ditanya _kenapa._ Aku hanya merasa belum saatnya.

"Benar sekali jawabanmu, nona Heartfilia. Silahkan duduk kembali" suara _Sensei_ lagi-lagi menyadarkanku.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei._ " Lucy kembali duduk.

Aku menatap punggung Lucy dari belakang, kembali berspekulasi. Tidak mungkin Lucy adalah si pelaku atau gadis gila yang mengotori tempat dudukku. Dia kelihatan normal. Begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis lain di kelas ini.

Aku menatap Lisanna, gadis berambut perak pendek. Gadis itu normal, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia teman sekolah dasarku.

Lalu aku beralih pada Virgo, cewek berambut pink pendek. Tidak ada yang special, tapi dia normal. Sejauh ini dia normal.

Ada Levy McGarden, cewek pendek yang sedikit cerewet. Dia tunangan Gajeel. Aku rasa dia tidak akan melakukan hal gila padaku.

Erza Scarlet, ketua kelas yang pacaran dengan ketua OSIS sekolah tetangga. Dia memang memiliki kepribadian yang kaku dan tegas, tetapi dia normal. Rasa keadilannya tinggi. Meskipun gadis berambut merah itu paling populer di sekolah, aku dan Gray sering bertengkar dengannya. Sifat disiplinnya sungguh menyebalkan.

Ada satu pelaku yang aku curigai. Cana Albrona. Dia memang gadis aneh dan sedikit vulgar karena sering memperlihatkan belahan dada. Kabarnya dia bekerja di bar pada malam hari (aku mendengarnya dari Loki). Cana mengulang kelas 2 karena sebelumnya sering memiliki catatan buruk. Aku mencurigainya karena sepertinya dia dendam padaku. Ini gara-gara Loki yang menggunakan namaku untuk mengajaknya berkencan, tapi kemudian aku menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Wendi Marvell tidak akan melakukan hal gila. Dia berteman dengan sepupu jauhku, Chelia. Lalu Evergreen, si model pemilik toko kacamata. Dia normal. Meskipun sedikit narsis.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya bukan gadis di kelas ini. Atau mungkin Cana. Atau mungkin dugaan Loki salah.

* * *

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Aries malam ini." ujar Loki tiba-tiba.

"Terserah," Gray menyahut. Ia masih sibuk melihat ponselnya.

Kami menunggu bus pulang setelah kegiatan club. Kami mengikuti club sepak bola hanya untuk sekedar menyalurkan hobi. Jadi kadang kami berangkat club, kadang tidak. Dan karena tidak keseriusan kami, akhirnya mereka hanya memasukan kami di tim cadangan.

"Hei Gray, dimana Gajeel?" tanya Loki pada Gray. Gray menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Gajeel dengan Levy, tadi dia pamit pulang padaku saat kalian sedang mengambil baju olahraga―"

"Oh, Levy ya… Oi, Nat, mau kemana kau?" Loki menanyaiku saat aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat.

"Aku lupa mengambil baju olahragaku di kelas!" teriakku sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Dan bus yang kami tunggu ternyata datang.

"Maaf kita duluan Natsu, busnya sudah datang!" teriak Gray.

"OKE!" aku mengacungkan jempolku dan mereka melambai dari jauh. Baju olahraga sialan, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Aku berlari menuju kesekolah.

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor lantai dua yang sangat sepi. Ini sudah hampir senja dan sebagian besar para murid mungkin sudah pulang. Suasana di sini sedikit _horror_ karena agak gelap. Hanya suara langkah kakiku yang sedikit terdengar.

Saat aku akan mencapai pintu bagian kiri kelas, aku mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Suara yang.. aku sulit menggambarkannya, mungkin seperti orang yang sesak napas. Aku mengintip pada celah pintu geser yang aku buka sedikit, dan aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat...

…

"Hmm…aaaahhh.. la-lakukan.. lebih dalam.. aaah..aaa"

Dalam suasana remang-remang kelas sore itu, seorang gadis yang aku kenal sedang duduk dan meringkuk pada tempat dudukku. Wajahnya yang jatuh diatas mejaku tampak memerah dan mulai berkeringat. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara desahan yang tertahan sementara hidungnya menciumi bau baju olahraga milikku. Setelah aku perhatikan kembali, celana dalam putih milik gadis itu menggantung di betisnya, sementara lengan gadis itu menyusup dan bekerja diantara pangkal pahanya.

Itu **si gadis gila**. Tapi dia tidak gila. Dia hanya sedang bermasturbasi di tempat dudukku… Oke, dia _sedikit_ gila.

"Ahh… Natsu.. Natsu.. miliki aku.. Ahhhh.."

Gawat. Dia berimajinasi tentangku. Sialnya, suara miliknya sangat _sexy_. Aku tidak menyangka _dia_ adalah si gadis gila yang selama ini mengotori tempat dudukku. Dan perbuatan gadis di depanku ini membuat.. _milikku_ tegang.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengetahui kehadiranku yang mengintipnya dari celah pintu. Dia menaikkan sebelah kaki indahnya pada kursi dan membuat rok pendek seragamnya tersingkap. Dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas jari-jarinya keluar-masuk denga cepat memuaskan lubang kewanitaannya. Suara erangan gadis itu semakin terdengar seiring derasnya cairan cinta yang dikeluarkannya.

Pemandangan yang sangat erotis! Tanpa kusadari, aku sendiri sudah mengocok dan memainkan milikku. Celana yang aku pakai sudah terbuka sampai paha. Cairan _precum_ milikku sendiri sudah keluar mengotori lantai. Uhh… aku tidak bisa menahannya..

"Ah. AAH! Natsu.. disitu.. ya, ya, a..ku aaahh… ham…pir..!"

Aku juga. Aku juga hampir _klimaks._ Kocokan pada batangku semakin cepat. Wajahku semakin mendesak ke celah pintu untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

Gadis itu menggigit baju olahragaku menahan teriakan keras yang mungkin dikeluarkannya. Aku tahu bahwa itu tanda ia telah mencapai _klimaks_ nya. Cairan cinta gadis itu membanjiri lantai. Ia bergumam entah apa dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang bekerja di antara pahanya. Mulutnya melepaskan baju olagraga milikku dan menggunakannya untuk mengusap cairan cinta yang keluar dari organ genitalnya. Salah satu misteri noda pada baju olahraga milikku terbuka. Noda itu ternyata _cairan cinta orgasme_ perempuan!

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya masih menikmati usapan pada bagian bawahnya. Aku hampir keluar. Hampir. A-akuu―

 **DRAAAG!**

 **Bruk!**

" **!"**

"Si-siapa disana!?" teriak gadis itu.

". . ."

"Na-natsu _-san_?"

". . ."

Pintu sialan.

Pintu bergeser terbuka saat aku hampir klimaks. Aku jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan kini aku masih membatu. Gadis itu masih tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi aku segera berdiri. Aku tersenyum gugup saat menatap wajah memerah gadis itu. Aku segera menutupi milikku ketika aku baru sadar ia memperhatikan celanaku yang melorot.

"A-anu… I-ini hanya.. A-aku tidak.."

Sialaaaan! Kenapa menjadi gagap begini! Padahal kau itu _biang onar_ , Natsu!

"A-ku . . . **!?** "

Aku tersentak kaget saat menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum maklum seperti memaafkan dan meminta maaf. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan malu. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut, gadis itu menyingkapkan roknya agar terbuka. Posisi gadis itu berdiri dengan celana dalam yang menggantung, sehingga kewanitaan miliknya terlihat jelas olehku.

Entah karena terpesona atau karena hal lain, tapi aku memahami maksudnya. Dengan perlahan, aku mendekati gadis itu. Aku merunduk di sekitar kakinya agar aku bisa mencium kewanitaan miliknya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _milik Heartfilia Lucy.._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Jadi saya lagi senggang dari urusan kampus, terus baca manga Henkoi! ini. Kalau kalian udah 18+ baca aja sih. Atau ada yang sudah membaca? Hahahaha, ceritanya aneh dan lucu sebenarnya. Terus manga 18+ menarik yang sekarang masih aku ikuti itu Death Tube. Ngeri bro.. tapi akunya agak jengkel sama _Hero_ nya yang kek sampah haha. Eits, jadi curhat.

Oke maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya karena suka muncul dan hilang sesukanya. Sebagai penulis tentu saja saya suka ketika mendapat banyak review dari yang login/anon. Dan review itu selalu saya baca berkali-kali! Jadi ketika saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian bukan berati saya sombong, saya hanya… kekurangan kuota wkwk.

 **Gomennasai!** Tidak janji updet cepat. **RnR,** please.. \\(*0*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

* * *

 **Kurozitao:** U can say anything :)

 **N4LU Fans:** Sudah update :)

 **Dragneel77:** Anime-H yang kamu maksud sudah aku cari dan kamu benar, memang agak mirip. Tapi aku membuat ini setelah membaca manga Henkoi, hehe. Tidak mau~ aku bukan Ero-sensei~ /lempar kardus/

 **Apocalypse201:** Yup. Sudah saya jelaskan dari awal chapter 1 bahwa saya membuatnya berdasarkan henkoi. Apa kamu sudah membacanya? :)

 **Nashi Dragneel23:** yajnA.. sudah kulanjutin nih -_-

 **hikanee:** Kyaa kau benar! Dia sangat mesum! XD

 **guest:** hohohoho, aku juga Bête sekali membaca endingnya. Tolong kasih nama ya, meskipun kamu guest, biar saya bisa membalasnya untuk orang yang benar. Hehe terima kasih.

 **reader:** terima kasih..akan ada saatnya Natsu mecum, nantikan saja ya ;9

 **guest:** o.m.g yeeeea

 **nalu:** \\*o*/

 **Fic of Delusion:** Sungguh senang diriku kau mampir, Mastah! Wkwkk sepertinya memancing Natsu dengan ayam goreng akan sulit, dia lebih suka makan api :v ending FT kurang menyenangkan, lebih bagus ending Rave Master yaa :'''''

 **Nn:** Yosh! Ini buat kamu!

* * *

 **Hen-Koi**

Fairy Tail (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Hen Koi! The After School Diary, Yuuhi no Ochiru Jikan (c) **Azuma and Tesshin**

… **Chapter 2…**

* * *

 **[Natsu PoV]**

* * *

"Juvia _-chan_ , jangan memanjakan Gray. Lihat, si brengsek itu menjadi _tsundere_!" protes Loki.

"Hei! Aku tidak _tsundere!_ " ujar Gray tidak terima.

Juvia, pacar Gray dari kelas sebelah, hanya tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan bekal yang dibawanya diatas meja Gray. Dan meskipun Gray terlihat tidak mau menerima bekal dari Juvia, ada sedikit sinar kebahagiaan di sorot mata Gray. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Juvia, jangan membuatkan aku bekal lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dengan club renangmu," Gray menatap Juvia dengan tegas. Oh, jadi dia merasa khawatir dengan gadisnya.

Juvia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Gray _-sama_. Juvia merasa senang bisa memasak untuk Gray _-sama._ "

"Kalau kau tidak mau, bekal itu buatku saja, Gray!" Loki sudah akan mengambil bekal di atas meja milik Gray sebelum si pemilik meja menyahutnya.

"Enak saja!" sewot Gray sambil menjitak Loki. "Minta saja salah satu gadismu untuk membuat bekal untukmu, bodoh!"

"Oh, idemu boleh juga!" dengan kilat Loki menyambar ponselnya dan mengirim pesan. "Aries- _chan~_ " gumam Loki.

Gray kembali menatap Juvia. "Aku akan memakan bekal ini. Tapi besok jangan membuatnya lagi, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," ujarnya.

"Baik, Gray _-sama_.. maaf karena Juvia membuat khawatir," Juvia tampak tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku tidak khawatir sama sekali," sangkal Gray.

"Dasar tsundere akut," gumamku. Aku memutar mataku bosan.

Drama roman picisan antara Gray dan Juvia selalu terjadi disekitarku. Gray yang berusaha bersikap _cool_ dengan membatasi kasih sayang yang diberikan Juvia, dan Juvia yang selalu terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan sayangnya. Aku sudah seperti penonton setia drama mereka, tanpa ada niat mencampuri seperti yang dilakukan Loki.

"Ge-hee, kau selalu menyimak mereka. Apa kau iri dengan mereka, _Salamander_?" ujar suara di belakangku.

Gajeel Redfox. Si brengsek yang selalu beruntung. Abaikan wajahnya yang menyeramkan, karena dia tidak lebih dari anak yang manja terhadap orang tuanya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya tidak menyukai tingkah konyol kalian karena seorang gadis," balasku.

Gajeel mendengus. "Memang apa salahnya bertingkah konyol bila para gadis itu menawarkan _kebahagiaan_?"

* * *

Aku menatap Heartfilia Lucy. Gadis pirang itu tampak bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Wajahnya selalu terlihat polos. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Lucy adalah _gadis gila_ yang kemarin. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Akupun tidak. Aku pikir kemarin adalah salah satu dari bunga tidurku.

 **Bzzzzz!**

Ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

 **[From: Heartfilia Lucy]**

 **[Nanti jangan lupa ya! Aku tunggu diatap sekolah! ;) ]**

Ya. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia baru saja mengirimi _ku_ sebuah pesan.

Jadi setelah aku bertemu (memergoki) Lucy semalam, aku mengantarnya pulang. Kami berjalan dalam diam, tentu saja merasa canggung. Selama ini kami tidaklah dekat. Lucy merupakan siswa teladan, sedangkan aku termasuk siswa biang onar. Kami hanya sedikit menyapa bila berpapasan. Sehingga, situasi seperti ini tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Malam itu Lucy berhenti pada sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Eropa kuno, rumahnya. Kami akan berpisah di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jadi aku hanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang pendek.

" _Dah. Sampai besok."_

Tapi Lucy tidak membalas salamku. Yasudah sih, aku tidak akan mengambil pusing.

" _TUNGGU!"_ teriak Lucy tiba-tiba. Aku berhenti berjalan dan memutar badan, menatapnya.

" _Bi-bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi?"_

Lucy mengatakannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya.

" _Baiklah."_ Aku menyetujuinya. Aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal.

Tapi ternyata wajah Lucy menjadi cerah. Senyumannya sangat lebar hingga matanya menyipit. _"Kalau begitu, sampai besok, Natsu!"_

Aku menatapnya berlari menuju rumah. Panggilan _Natsu-san_ yang selalu diucapkannya kini menjadi, Natsu... hanya Natsu*.

* * *

"Ayo Natsu…" Lucy tersenyum. Ia berdiri menyandar pagar dekat sisi tembok pintu masuk atap. Lengannya yang terbuka menyambutku.

Kami berada di atap sekolah. Disini sepi karena jarang dikunjungi. Ada sebuah ruangan gudang kecil di pojokan sisi kanan. Beberapa siswa yang suka membolos akan datang ke sini, itupun sangat jarang.

Aku mendekat dan meraih wajahnya. Sedikit gugup karena aku tidak pernah _menyentuh_ gadis sebelumnya. Menyentuh dengan romantis, maksudku.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Natsu.." Lucy meraih tanganku yang berada di samping wajahnya. Ia mengecup telapak tanganku lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku ingin menciumnya.

Dan memang aku lakukan. Aku mencium Lucy. Bibir kami bertemu. Merasakan sensasi asing yang sedikit.. aneh. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Memang memalukan, tapi aku sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Lucy kecewa dengan ciumanku. Aku mengecupnya perlahan, dan hati-hati. Bibirnya yang mungil terasa sedikit manis seperti buah _cherry._ Kami saling memagut bibir untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menyudahinya.

"Maaf kalau aneh. I-ini ciuman pertamaku," aku Lucy dengan suara lembut. Wajahnya terdapat semburat merah.

Aku tersenyum. "Ini juga ciuman pertamaku, Luce."

Lucy sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, lalu dia tersenyum senang. Ternyata kami saling menjadi yang pertama satu sama lain.

Entah mungkin karena senang mendengarnya, aku menciumnya lagi. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan semangat.

"Mhh.. hhh.."

Kami saling memperdalam ciuman ketika Lucy mengalungkan sepasang lengannya pada leherku. Dada besarnya bersentuhan dengan dadaku begitu saja. Sangat ketat―sedikit sesak sebenarnya, tapi aku menyukainya.

Lucy melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku memberinya jarak sekitar tigapuluh centimeter di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena terbakar gairah. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, seperti apa wajahku saat ini?

"Na-natsu.. se-sentuhlah da..dadaku."

Suara Lucy terdengar pelan. Aku memfokuskan indra pendengaran dan pusat pikiranku, mencerna maksud ucapannya. Dan kemudian wajahku terasa terbakar.

"Eh? Be-benarkah? Lucee?!"

Suaraku terdengar cempreng. Aku tiba-tiba bertingkah konyol karena panik. Sangat memalukan!

"Y-ya! Aku sangat ingin kau melakukannya," meski mengatakannya dengan jelas, Lucy terlihat mati-matian menahan malu. Pasti dia berusaha membuang harga dirinya.

 **Deg. Deg.**

Jantungku menjadi berdetak sangat cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari kemarin saat melihatnya bermasturbasi di kelas.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Be-bersiaplah, Luce."

 **Deg. Deg.**

Telapak tanganku maju dengan perlahan mendekatinya. Lucy sedikit membusungkan dadanya ke arahku. Kedua matanya terpejam sedangkan wajahnya memerah. Dia terlihat sangat menggoda. Laki-laki mana yang tidak akan tunduk padanya?

Telapak tanganku menyentuh dadanya dengan ragu. Hanya sentuhan yang seringan bulu, karena aku masih memberi kesempatan Lucy membatalkan permintaannya. Sensasi hangat dan lembut dada Lucy terasa memabukkan. Aku harus menahan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa.." tangan Lucy mendesak tangan kiriku yang berada di atas dadanya. Membuat tanganku menekan dada lembutnya. "Se-sentuh sesukamu Natsu.." pinta Lucy dengan napas tersendat.

Aku menatap Lucy tidak percaya. Apakah dia yakin?

"Iya. Ku..mohon.." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Dadanya membusung di dihadapanku. Meminta.

Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ragu. Aku memantapkan hati.

Aku mencengkram dada Lucy―

 **BRAK!**

"Haa~ah..Aku ingin bolos hari ini, Cobra~"

"Yah selama ini kan kau memang jarang masuk kelas, Bacchus. Aku tidak heran."

"Cerewet kau, Bra- _chan_. Aku hanya tidak cocok duduk diam di dalam kelas untuk waktu yang lama."

"Berhenti memanggilku Bra, bodoh," sahut pria yang bernama Cobra.

"Kenapa? Nama itu cocok untuk laki-laki bermulut perempuan sepertimu~ ―AWwawawaduh! Sakit, brengsek!"

"Aku akan membeli minuman dulu."

"Hei temani aku membolos!"

Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menjauh pergi. Aku sedikit bernapas lega. Aku menatap Lucy yang terduduk di sampingku, dia tersenyum geli. Senyumnya menular padaku.

Setelah pintu atap di buka, aku dengan reflek menarik Lucy bersembunyi dibalik tembok sisi kanan pintu masuk atap. Entah kenapa aku bersembunyi. Aku hanya tidak ingin dikira melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ dengan Lucy. Walaupun kenyataannya kami memang melakukan hal-hal mesum. Mengingatnya membuatku sedikit malu. Tunggu, aku jadi bingung kita harus apa sekarang? Kembali ke kelas? Rasanya canggung.. Arghh.

 **Cup.**

Mengejutkan. Lucy baru saja mencium pipiku. Ia tersenyum lagi. Kenapa dia sering tersenyum?

Lucy memajukan wajahnya lagi, dan aku menciumnya bibirnya. Ditengah ciuman panjang kami, Lucy merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku meraih pinggangnya, sebelah tanganku merambat menekan tengkuk lehernya, memperdalam ciuman kami.

 **BRAK!**

Lagi-lagi. Kali ini siapa yang datang? Aku dan Lucy memutus tautan bibir kami, tapi posisi kami masih saling berpelukan. Tidak ada niat untuk bergerak karena kami terfokus menajamkan indra pendengaran dan sedikit waspada.

"Bacchus. Kau memalukanku."

Lagi-lagi duo Cobra dan Bacchus yang mendatangi diatap.

Bacchus terkekeh. "Ayolah, Bra- _chan_. Gadis tadi sangat menggoda. Apalagi dadanya~" Bacchus bersiul mesum.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Menjadi berandalan bukan berati kau juga menjadi bajingan di hadapan perempuan," sepertinya yang bernama Cobra adalah pria sejati.

Tapi bukannya terhina, tawa Bacchus justru meledak."Kau bilang apa tadi? Jangan sok suci Cobra- _yarou._ Kau sendiri tergila-gila dengan Lucy dari kelas C."

Aku menatap Lucy di hadapanku. Gadis itu terlihat tenang, namun tidak ada senyuman seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Lucy menyerukan wajahnya di leherku. Tubuhku menegang ketika hembusan napas Lucy menggelitik kulitku.

"Luce.." bisikku pelan.

"Aku tidak," suara Cobra terdengar membela diri, "Aku tidak tergila-gila." Tapi tawa Bacchus kembali terdengar.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Kau sudah ditolak!"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas."

Napasku terengah. Aku merasakan benda lunak dan basah menyeka kulit leherku. Lucy menjilati leherku! _Luce, jangan bercanda. Disana ada orang mungkin saja akan memergoki kita!_

Aku menjadi sulit mendengar percakapan Bacchus dan Cobra. Lucy menggodaku dengan lidah terampilnya. Napas hangatnya membuatku menggigil.

"Natsu.." bisik Lucy di telingaku. "Apa kau masih mau memegang dadaku?" Gadis itu menjilati daun telingaku. "Lihat dadaku, aku sudah terangsang.." bisiknya dengan nada pelan dan seduktif.

Aku menatap dada Lucy dibawahku. Ada sebuah tonjolan kecil di tengah dadanya. Jangan bilang putingnya menegang? Tapi apa dia tak memakai _bra_?

"Kau tidak memakai _bra_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Pakai kok, tapi sekarang di lokerku. Tadi aku melepasnya sebelum menemuimu."

Aku semakin menegang saat Lucy mengarahkan tanganku untuk meremas dadanya. Wajahku mendidih. Dadanya benar-benar lembut. Aku menyenuhnya secara langsung, penghalang kulit kami hanya seragam tipis yang dipakainya. Aku meremasnya lagi. Dan aku merasakan napas Lucy menjadi berat di telingaku.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Lucy memegang benda pribadi milikku. Ekspresi gadis itu seolah berkata _'semuanya baik-baik saja'_ tanpa ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku membiarkan tangannya menyusup di balik lapisan-lapisan celanaku, dan menemukan yang dicarinya. Kejantananku memang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dan celanaku semakin sesak saat jemari Lucy memijatinya.

Aku meremas dada Lucy semakin liar seiring pijatan jemarinya yang bekerja dibawah sana. Aku menarik seragam Lucy keluar dari roknya dan menyusupkan tanganku disana. Menyentuh secara langsung benda empuk miliknya dan memanjakannya.

"Aah!" Desahan manis Lucy lolos saat aku menarik kedua putingnya yang menegang. Ini sedikit membuatku panik dan mencium bibir Lucy untuk meredam desahannya.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Cobra?"

"Hm? Aku memang dari tadi berbicara padamu, Bacchus."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku mendengar suara gadis."

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku merinding."

"Tidak. Aku rasa ini benar-benar suara seorang gadis. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

". . ."

"Hei! Kau mau kemana, Cobra- _yarou_!"

"Aku mau pulang. Atap ini benar-benar sepi, kau tahu."

"EH? Maksudmu, yang aku dengar tadi hantu?"

"Entahlah. Aku duluan, Bacchus."

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut!"

 **BRAK!**

Setelah langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar.. kami bernapas lega. Fyuuuhh… Tadi itu nyaris saja.

Lucy tersenyum nakal di hadapanku. Dasar, gadis ini… dia benar-benar _gila_. Tapi senyumannya masih menulariku. Aku ikut tersenyum. Dan kami terkekeh bersama.

 **Cup.**

Lucy mencium pipiku. Mengejutkanku.

"Natsu… Aku menyukaimu,"

Pernyataannya lebih mengejutkanku.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Lucy tersenyum. Pupil mata miliknya membesar menanti jawabanku. Wajahnya tergambar semburat merah yang… manis.

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Senyuman Lucy semakin cerah. "Kalau begitu, kita berpacaran kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Jawab dengan suaramu, Natsu. Aku menyukai suara beratmu, kau tahu."

"Ya. Kita berpacaran," ucapku tanpa berpikir ulang. Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya yang terkejut.

"YATTAAAA!"

Lucy bersorak riang. Ia meloncat berdiri dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya gembira. Hal itu membuat rok pendek seragamnya terangkat naik karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut.

Lucy tidak hanya tidak memakai _bra_. Tapi juga tidak menggunakan _celana dalam_ …

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bagaimana? Apa chapter ini tulisan saya sudah tersampaikan dengan baik? Apa kalian bingung? Yang bingung atau ada kosa kata asing yang tidak di pahami silahkan bertanya, ya!

*Untuk panggilan Lucy kepada Natsu. Awalnya, kalau Lucy panggil dengan akhiran "–san" itu berati Lucy menghormati Natsu, dan menganggapnya belum akrab. Disini Lucy saya buat menganggap Natsu akrab/dekat/tidak asing ketika dia memanggil Natsu tanpa embel2.

Memang sengaja panggilan akrab untuk Natsu tidak saya kasih embel-embel " _–kun"/"-chan"_ dan sejenisnya karena itu sangat… ribet XD

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak. Saya sangat menghargainya :D/

Terima kasih sudah memfollow, favorite, dan membaca cerita saya. **_Read and Review, Please!_**

 **Ps. Tidak janji update cepat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hen-Koi**

Fairy Tail (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Hen Koi! The After School Diary, Yuuhi no Ochiru Jikan (c) **Azuma and Tesshin**

 **…Chapter 3…**

 **TOLONG YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR TIDAK NEKAT MEMBACA. DOSA LOH YA~**

* * *

 **[Natsu PoV]**

* * *

Saat ini kelas sedikit ramai. Jam istirahat kami gunakan sebagai makan siang di kelas. Kami menyatukan meja dan makan bersama. Aku biasanya makan roti _yakisoba_ dari kantin sekolah dan memakannya di tempat _nongkrong._ Tapi hari ini Lucy membuatkanku _o-ben-to_. Apa menjadi pacar wajib membuatkan makanan untuk pacarnya? Entahlah..

" _Pasti ada yang salah dengannya"_

" _Si merah muda itu memaksa Lucy, aku yakin itu."_

" _Sama sekali tidak cocok!"_

" _Lucy mulai gila."_

 **"CIH."**

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce." Jawabku cepat.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit terganggu. Sekarang ini orang-orang menatap dengan pandangan aneh. Lebih tepatnya, pandangan yang merendahkan. Mereka memang sudah sering menatapku dengan pandangan seperti ini, tapi kali ini entah mengapa terasa sangat menyebalkan. Karena mereka juga menatap remeh pada Lucy.

"Natsu, kau tidak makan? Kenapa melamun?" Lucy bertanya dengan khawatir.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan meminta maaf pada Lucy. Sejak tadi aku terlalu sibuk melototi orang-orang yang merendahkan kami, melupakan makan siang di depanku.

"Nih, cobalah telur dadar ini. Ayo bilang…aaa~"

Apa? "Tidak. Tidak." Kita sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Tidak perlu malu. Ayo, aaa~"

Apa boleh buat, sekali-kali menyenangkan Lucy. Aku membuka mulut dan.."A"― **DUK!**

"YO! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bisa makan dengan Nona pirang idola sekolah, Pinky?!" suara Loki menyahut dari belakang Natsu.

"Mungkin, ini keajaiban. Ge-hee," ejek Gajeel.

"Aku yakin akan terjadi badai besar," celetuk Gray.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Kenapa kau diam, Nat―!"

Aku menatap Loki dengan tatapan membunuh. Akibat kelakuannya mendorong kepalaku, supit yang digunakan Lucy untuk menyuapi telur dadar berakhir masuk hidungku, walau tidak begitu dalam. Darah mengalir dari lubang hidungku. Memang tidak seberapa, tapi cukup menjengkelkan. **"Lo-ki,"** ucapku penuh penekanan. Aura hitam milikku sudah menguar.

Wajah Loki terlihat pucat. "S-SSorry Nat—GYAAAAAA~aa~"

* * *

"Hihihi~"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Hihi.. Kalian lucu sekali tadi," ucap Lucy sambil tertawa.

Gadisku― **ehem,** sedang sibuk mengobati luka di hidungku. Kami sedang berada di klinik sekolah. Ibu penjaganya sedang tidak ada di tempat, jadi Lucy yang mengobatiku. Ternyata Lucy cekatan juga mengobati seseorang.

"Huh, Loki memang menyebalkan," aku merasa geli ingin memegang hidungku.

"Jangan disentuh. Nanti lukanya terbuka lagi," tegur Lucy. Ia membereskan peralatan yang telah ia gunakan dalam lemari klinik.

"Luce.."

"Hm?"

"Maaf bekal yang kau buatkan jadi sia-sia," darah yang mengalir dari hidungku jatuh di atas _obento_.

Lucy tersenyum menatapku. "Tidak apa-apa," dia maju dan duduk disampingku. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu bekal lagi, hehe."

"Jangan. Nanti merepotkan," tolakku. Membuat _bento_ untuk dua orang akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang membuatnya, Natsu."

"Tidak usah."

"Apa makanan buatanku tidak enak?"

"Enak kok."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nanti kau kerepotan."

"'Kan aku bilang tidak apa-apa~"

"Tidak usah Luce. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Eh? Khawatir kenapa?"

Aku menarik tangan kirinya, dan memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya yang terbungkus plester luka. "Ini. Kau terluka saat membuat _bento_."

Wajah Lucy memerah. "I-ini cuma kecerobohanku."

Wajah Lucy semakin merah saat aku mencium jemarinya yang terluka. "Aku tidak suka kau melukai dirimu. Apalagi demi aku.. mengerti?" ucapku tegas.

Lucy mengangguk malu-malu. Apa aku bertingkah konyol tadi? Aku melirik jam dinding, delapan menit lagi bel masuk. "Ayo kembali ke kelas―"

 **Cup.**

"Aku suka Natsu," bisik Lucy. Ia baru saja mencium pipiku.

Klinik sepi. Suara angin bertiup lembut dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Berkas sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca memberikan cahaya hangat yang menyenangkan. Suasana yang sangat mendukung kami untuk melakukan _hal-hal nakal_.

"Tidak," Lucy menatapku heran. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Lucy mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia menggandeng tanganku sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Yah, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku kali ini jika senyuman Lucy se _manis_ ini. Ugh.. lagi-lagi aku bertingkah konyol.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya aku mendapati diriku di jahili. Meja dan kursi termpat dudukku manjadi menjijikkan karena susu basi. Baunya menyengat dan.. sudah kubilang, _menjijikkan_.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, sih?" Si cerewet Loki tidak tersenyum. Ia terlihat marah.

"Pengecut." Gray sama marahnya dengan Loki.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," Gajeel bahkan tidak mengejekku.

Ckck. Jangan sampai trio idiot ini membabi buta.

Awalnya aku sangat marah. Tapi melihat tiga sahabatku sangat marah melihat kejahilan seseorang padaku, aku malah ingin tertawa. Mereka yang suka _membuliku_ ―walaupun tidak mempan―ternyata sangat loyal. Aku tidak meragukan loyalitas mereka, tapi melihatnya secara langsung membuat kesenangan tersendiri.

"WOI SIAPA YANG NGERJAIN NATSU?!"

Ok. Loki mulai bertingkah. Teriakannya membuat semua orang di kelas menjadi terdiam dan menatap kami. Tidak ada yang mengaku, tentu saja.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini aku akan membolos saja," aku menepuk bahu Loki agar dia lebih tenang.

"Tidak bisa Nat, ini harus di luruskan. Pengecut yang melakukan tindakan ini harus dibalas!" ucapan Gray tidak membuat lebih baik.

"Bau busuknya sangat menggangguku, Salamander. Hidungku ini sensitive, kau tahu," Gajeel menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

Suara bisik-bisik di kelas kami mulai terdengar. Bel jam pertama bahkan belum dimulai. Kakacauan ini membuat kelas sangat ramai. Bahkan orang-orang dari kelas lain mulai penasaran dengan keributan kelas kami.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy mendatangiku. Ia baru saja sampai.

"Luce, bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja tempat dudukku…"

"Tempat dudukmu kenapa?"

"Ada pengecut yang mengerjai Natsu," sahut Gray.

"Mengerjai?" Lucy melihat tempat dudukku. "Astaga.."

"Aku tidak apa, aku akan membolos hari ini."

"Memangnya kau gak marah, Nat?!" tanya Loki setengah berteriak.

"Aku marah, tapi kalian tau sendiri pelakunya pengecut. Berati dia lebih lemah dariku." Aku mengucapkannya dengan keras pada bagian 'pengecut' dan 'lemah'.

Sepertinya ucapanku sangat mengena karena semuanya menjadi terdiam. Sahabatku juga sedikit lebih tenang. Mereka membantuku menyingkirkan tempat dudukku yang ternoda. Lucy dan Gray pergi memintakan ijin pada pengurus sekolah untuk mengganti meja dan kursi baru untuk tempat dudukku.

Aku tidak jadi membolos.

* * *

Ruang kelas terlihat sepi. Matahari yang mulai terbenam dan langit berwarna jingga menandakan sebentar lagi akan gelap. Loki, Gray, dan Gajeel sudah kupaksa pulang karena aku memiliki beberapa urusan. .di sini.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan muncul?" bisik seseorang di depanku.

Aku menjawab dengan bergumam. Aku tidak berniat mengajak orang ini, tapi dia sungguh memaksa. Dia benar-benar mengetahui cara membuat seseorang tidak dapat menolak permintaannya. Bola mata besar dengan iris berwarna karamel yang berkilauan, tatapan memohonnya membuatku lemah. Kalian jangan tertawa!

" _Ne_ , menurutmu pelakunya siapa, Natsu?" bisik Lucy. Tubuhnya yang bergerak bergesekan dengan tubuh bagian depanku.

 _Jangan bergerak terus, Luce! Posisi kita sangat berbahaya.._ aku terus berdoa dalam hati agar ini segera berakhir.

Aku dan Lucy sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari sapu di pojokan kelas dekat pintu masuk bagian kiri. Dari sini kmi dapat melihat dengan jelas tempat dudukku yang berada di area belakang. Namun karena lemari ini cukup kecil, aku dan Lucy berdiri dengan badan yang saling menempel. Aku yang berada di belakang Lucy dapat merasakan pantat Lucy yang bergesekan dengan celanaku. Aku berjuang keras agar tidak membangunkan _sesuatu_ dibawah sana yang nantinya akan mengacaukan rencana kami. Kami sudah cukup lama berada di tempat sempit ini, bisa kau bayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku?

 **Draaag!**

Aku merasakan tubuh Lucy menegang saat kami mendengar pintu kelas dibuka. Langkah kaki seseorang perlahan memasuki kelas. Siluet seorang laki-laki. Tidak begitu jelas karena kelas kami gelap. Kami masih berkonsentrasi mengawasi laki-laki itu. Mataku memicing saat laki-laki itu mendekati tempat dudukku yang baru.

"Dasar Natsu-berengsek. Bisa-bisanya memperalat Nona Heartfilia Lucy. bisa-bisanya tangannya yang kotor itu menyentuh Nona Lucy…"

Laki-laki itu terus mengucapkan kata-kata makian yang ditujukan padaku. Ia menuduhku memaksa Lucy, memperalat Lucy, bahkan sampai tuduhan bahwa aku telah menyihir Lucy. Laki-laki itu terus memaki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena menodai Nona Lucy.."

 **BRAKK!**

" **GYAAAAAA~ aaaa"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa Kauu?! Lepaskan aku!?"

 **PIK.**

"Lu-Lucy- _san_?"

Laki-laki dihadapan kami terlihat terkejut setelah aku menekan saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Aku mengikatnya di kursi agar dia tidak kabur.

"Na-na-natsu…- _ssan_?" ucapnya ketakutan setelah melihatku.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Tapi aku tidak mengenali orang ini. Dia memakai seragam sekolah kami dengan kerah berdiri dan jas yang tidak terkancing. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dengan bandana di kepalanya. Penampilannya seperti anak hip-hop tanpa kacamata gelap dan kalung. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Marin Hollow, siswa kelas 2-E anggota klub seni 3D," jawab Lucy.

Oh, Lucy mengenalnya. "Kau tahu dia?"

Lucy mengangguk. Ia masih menatap tajam si Hollow bandana yang sekarang menunduk. "Dia pernah menjadi stalkerku."

OH. Aku ingat dulu Lucy pernah melaporkan stalker yang membuntutinya. Ternyata orang i _ni_ yang menguntit Lucy.

"Nona Lucy tidak seharusnya menjadikan Natsu-brengsek sebagai kekasihnya. Itu mencemarkan kesucianmu," gumam Marin Hollow.

 **Grrr**. "Tahu apa kau tentang kami?!" Orang ini membuatku marah dan ingin memukulnya.

Lucy merentangkan tangan kanannya, menahanku memukul si Hollow. "Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Natsu. Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kami," Lucy berkata dengan nada dingin.

Marin Hollow menjerit. Ia tidak terima dengan jawaban Lucy. " **Tidak!** Aku yakin Lucy telah dipaksa Natsu yang brengsek dan liar itu!"

Hollow masih terus berbicara saat Lucy menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di hadapan kursi Hollow. Dia menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena Lucy menciumku dihadapan orang lain, aku pikir dia masih ingin menjaga privasi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan… N-nona Lucy?" Hollow sama terkejutnya denganku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Lucy melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku menyukai Natsu. Dan aku gadis yang suka melakukan _banyak hal_ dengan orang yang dia sukai." Lucy menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar yang ia tujukan padaku.

Matanya yang berkilat jujur. Wajahnya yang terdapat semburat merah muda. Dan bibirnya memerah dan basah karena ciuman tadi.. terlihat menakjubkan. Wajahku sendiri terasa panas.

"No-nona Lucy.. kau itu cantik, suci, dan tidak tersentuh! Jangan menodai tubuhmu lagi!" si Hollow masih bersikeras.

"Hollow _-san_ , mungkin kau menciptakan ilusi sendiri tentangku. Aku hanyalah gadis normal yang bisa melakukan hal-hal gila karena menyukai Natsu, " Lucy menatapku dengan sayu. Tatapan yang ia gunakan untuk menggodaku.

"Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin… Aku tidak percaya.."

"Kau tidak perlu percaya kok. Duduk saja di sana dan perhatikanlah."

Lucy duduk di pangkuanku, menghadapku. Lengannya membelit leherku sedangkan punggungnya dihadapkan pada Hollow. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam benakku ketika Lucy melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu di hadapanku. Dada besarnya menyembul ketika ia menyibakkan kemejanya hingga terbuka, lalu menaikkan bra merah mudanya.

"Natsu, hisaplah dadaku…" pinta Lucy dengan berbisik.

Suara desahan Lucy terdengar ketika aku menghisap puting kirinya, sedangkan tanganku memainkan dada kanannya. Aku melirik si Hollow-bandana yang berekspresi sangat terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Aku tersenyum meremehkan. Biasanya aku mengalahkan musuhku dengan tinju, tapi cara seperti ini boleh juga.

"Ahh.. mmm.. Natsu.. hmnn.."

Aku memanjakan Lucy. Meremas dan memainkan dadanya semauku. Wajah memerah Lucy yang menahan gairah sangat menawan. Sadar karena diperhatikan orang lain, gairah kami berdua semakin besar. Aku merasa dada Lucy semakin membesar ketika jemariku menarik puting dadanya bersamaan. Sepertinya putting Lucy menjadi sangat sensitive karena belakangan ini sering kumainkan.

"Lucy, dadamu semakin besar," bisikku dan menjilat daun telinganya. Bibirku yang terbuka menyusuri leher jenjangnya, meninggalkan jejak basah. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan ruam merah di kulit Lucy karena akan sangat merepotkan.

Lucy terus mendesah, dan aku terus memberikan _service_. Pada akhirnya gadisku melengkungkan punggungnya saat mencapai klimaks. Lucy terengah-engah dipelukanku. Kulihat si Hollow sudah pingsan dengan darah yang meluncur dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Membuatku sedikit terkekeh.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Natsu," bersamaan dengan itu, Lucy meluncur di bawahku dan membuka resleting celana seragamku.

"Tu-tunggu, Luce.."

Aku menggigit lidahku sendiri untuk menahan desahan konyol saat milikku ditelan oleh mulut mungil dibawahku. Mulut hangat Lucy menyelimutiku, meskipun tidak sampai penuh. Lidahnya memainkan gerakan zigzag yang membuat geli dan gatal. Terkadang mulutnya menghisap dan menggigit pelan dengan giginya. Aku sampai heran bagaimana Lucy sangat ahli melakukannya.

"Luce… aku..."

Dan aku keluar. Lucy menelannya cairanku tanpa kesulitan. Bukankah itu pahit? Tapi dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan senyuman.

Kami membereskan semua kekacauan, termasuk membenarkan pakaian dan penampilan kami, serta melepaskan tali yang mengikat si Hollow-bandana yang tergeletak pingsan. Dia masih pingsan saat aku dan Lucy berjalan keluar kelas, kami tidak sudi membangunkannya. Aku mengantar Lucy pulang dengan tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

Well, hari yang panjang..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **YOSHAA!** Inilah dia~ **A/N:**

Saya cukup terkejut banyak sekali yang mereview pada chapter kemarin~ saya jadi bingung mau membalas review dimana.. hehe

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan..

 **\\(*O*)/** **THANK YOUU~ \\(*O*)/**

Saya sangat senang karena banyak yang antusias/? dengan fic ini.. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak~ **(o ,o)v** Saya baru ngetik chapter 3 hari ini loh wkwk karena itu maaf kalo banyak _typo's_.

* * *

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

N4LU Fans: Yosh, tentu saja, karena mereka pasangan mecum~

Nn: semoga chapter ini tambah bikin kamu greget~

Guest: YEE **\\(*O*)/**

Shiraishi94: sama-sama, ne!

Hikanee: Natsu sedikit _cool_ disini~ istilahnya kerennya **ja-im (jaga imej) wkwk**

Guest: Bra dan chus! Nama yang bagus wkwk, Natsu hanyalah laki-laki biasa~ tentu saja tertular hohoho, #mau sepanjang apa? haha

Jusfan: **\\(*O*)/**

Guest: mungkin Natsu akan semesum dirimu nak

Guest: jangan menunggu saya, saya ini tukang php (._.)

Miyuu: akan ada saatnya :D

Nako: thankyuu~ semoga chap ini tydact mengecewakan kamu ya

Reader: iya Lucy nakal! Natsu juga nakal kok, kalo gak nakal gak mungkin mau gitu-gituin Lucy :''''

Dragneel77: panggil saya Aqua-chan #ngek. Ya Lucy merasa sudah nyaman sama Natsu, jadi chapter 2 di beraniin jujur sama perasaannya, intinya begityuuu

Dragneelhendra: **\\(*O*)/**

Sysy: jangan senyum2 sendirian dikamar~ LOL

Rev: bertahap doong gan, hehe sankyu

Ragilthejester: memang absurd **\\(*O*)/** apalagi chapter ini~

Rembo: **\\(*O*)/** **done**

Syai: di manga H banyak cewek kek gini hahah *ketahuan loh sering baca*

Vicky: iyaa dia nakal~ tapi aku sukaa Lucy nakal~

Nalu: **\\(*O*)/** **done**

Guest: **\\(*O*)/**

Fic of Delusion: saya hanya bercanda, mastah ya bagi saya seperti panggilan master di fairytail~ ciee t-i-d-a-k-b-e-r-k-u-t-i-k :p

Hrsstja: yup saya setuju denganmuuu~ **\\(*O*)/**

Guest **:** **\\(*O*)/**

Chizuru: **\\(*O*)/**

Guest: **\\(*O*)/**

Dragneels 00: nih nih **\\(*O*)/**

Mihawk607: IYA fic saya punya peringatan keras **\\(*O*)/** awas menjadi mesum dan mikir yang aneh2~ wkwk Lucy akan menanggalkan bajunya ketika saya suruh fufufu~ kita nantikan saja~ LOL

* * *

 **RNR, _please_**

 **P.s _: tidak janji udate cepat!_** **\\(*O*)/**


End file.
